


Let's Spend Time Together

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: One day, Sasuke realised that he hadn't seen Sakura in quite some time and so he decides to investigate.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Let's Spend Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, just a warning. This does get very dark. There's no actual torture but there's a lot of dark undertones in this fic.

Sasuke didn't know what happened, but Sakura changed. He didn't realise it at first, because Sakura had always been moody, but every time anyone asked her to spend time with them, she'd always have an excuse. 

The first few months, it was always a mix of hospital work, ANBU missions, having already scheduled meet ups with other people, and sometimes working with Shisui on his Kotoamatsukami. 

On and on it went, and everyone just got used to seeing less and less of Sakura. Until he checked the calendar today. It was Sakura's birthday and no one even brought it up. And, when he thought about it, the last time he'd even seen Sakura had been months ago.

Right, time to get to the bottom of this. Sasuke stretched as he picked up his kunai holster and prepared to go out of the house. He may not be particularly close with Sakura, but she was his teammate nonetheless. If she was fine, she could very well show up and tell them that she was avoiding them.

Sasuke first went to Sakura’s place. It was early morning and he remembered that she’d always have her birthday breakfast with her parents. When he got there, her mother opened the door immediately after he knocked.

“Ah, Sasuke-san. Is there anything wrong?”

“Is Sakura in?”

“Sakura?” Mebuki questioned, “She’s on a year long exchange to Suna. She left 4 months ago. Didn’t she tell you?”

He shook his head slowly. Sakura would always, _ always _ tell the team if she was going on a mission. Even when she started not showing up for the get togethers, they’d at least get a summon or a note if she’d be out of the village. It was one of the things she had imposed on them, made especially to prevent Kakashi from self-imploding from having his team out of sight.

“Sasuke-san, is anything wrong?” Mebuki was slowly getting worried from the boy’s silence. “Is Sakura okay?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Haruno-san. She probably forgot to tell me. I was out of the village until recently so I wouldn’t have heard.” It was best not to worry her parents when he didn’t even know if there was something to be worried about.

He went to the Hokage tower afterwards. If she was on a mission, the Godaime would know. And, knowing the dobe, he’d be there harassing the Hokage for another mission. He’d been antsy since he'd been stuck in the village due to the looming threat of the Akatsuki.

He’s in luck. Naruto and the Godaime were arguing in front of him when the chunin guard let him in, Naruto with his hands on the Godaime’s desk. And Kakashi was there too, maybe a mission was going to be assigned to team 7.

“Teme, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be on forced leave?” Classic Naruto. But that’s what makes him so easy to ignore.

“Have any of you guys seen Sakura?”

If he wasn’t so paranoid, he wouldn’t have noticed that both Naruto and Kakashi stiffened at his question, while Tsunade clasped hands gripped tight. The Hokage gave Kakashi a look and tilted her head at him, sending a silent message to the Copy-Nin that left Sasuke out of the loop.

Kakshi just sighed and scratched the back of his head, meandering towards him and trying to lead him out of the room. But Sasuke wouldn’t budge. He would get his answers one way or another.

“Where is Sakura?”

Apparently his lack of manners was the last straw, Tsunade slammed her hands onto her desk, shaking the paperwork  _ and _ Naruto, whose hands were still on the desk to the floor.

“I don’t like your tone, Uchiha. Go out and let Hatake deal with your bullshit before I take this up with your father.”

Sasuke begrudgingly allowed the Copy-nin to lead him out the room, the chunin closing the door behind them. He would have stopped right outside the office if Kakashi hadn't whispered a “Not here” right beside him, close enough that only he could have been the one who heard it.

And so they exited the Hokage tower and walked all the way to a secluded park, with wide space to ensure that anyone who could hear them would have to be in their line of sight.

“What is it?” Sasuke quickly demanded, his patience had already run out a long time ago and he wanted answers.

“Sakura’s missing.” Kakashi was never one to be around the bush. “She’s been missing for 3 months.”

“Three?” Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed. “Her mom said she left on a mission four months ago.”

“Yes, but Naruto saw her after that. He overused the Kyuubi chakra and had to be hospitalised. And you know that outside of Tsunade-sama, only Sakura knows how to work with his case.”

“So the dobe saw her?”

“Yes, but only for a little while. He said he saw her heal him but got knocked out by the healing. When he came to, he didn’t see her anymore.”

“And the hospital doesn’t know anything?” Surely Sakura couldn’t hide from the entire hospital staff.

“Everyone in the hospital thinks she’s on a long term mission. Don’t tell them anything else, we don’t want any sort of panic in the village when the people realise we lost one of our most recognisable ninja.”

“Why wasn’t I told about this?”

“Only three people know, well, four now including you. Naruto knew because he caused a ruckus in the hospital which brought in Tsunade-sama. I only found out last month when I noticed that Sakura didn’t show up for my eye exam.”

“Your eye exam is  _ monthly _ .” Sasuke accused. Kakashi would have known earlier if he didn’t always flake his Sharingan checkup.

“I know. Don’t think I don’t regret it.” Kakashi’s eye flashed in warning, “But now we need to focus on finding her. But don’t tell anyone else, we can’t handle the fallout of all the other clan heirs clamoring the Hokage for answers.”

“Fine.” Sasuke bit out, “But what do you know?”

“Not much.” Kakashi admitted, “We know that she’s been gone for three months. But the months before that, she was being seen in the hospital less and less. She showed up for emergencies and for urgent missions, so people simply thought she was busy with research and didn’t think much of it. She’s known to lock herself in her office if she’s working on a particularly tricky topic. What about your family? Most of them have their eyes checked by her as well.” 

“No, Sakura already fixed most of the issues some time back. Father has also been monitoring the mission workload of all the Uchihas so a repeat visit from Sakura hasn’t been needed for some time. She’s worked with Itachi and Shisui on their magenkyou but I don’t think there were regular meetings.”

“Alright. Keep an eye out and tell me if you get any new information. I’ll contact you with Pakkun if I get any leads. Remember, don’t tell anyone yet.” And with that last line of warning, Kakashi poofed away, leaving him in the park.

Sasuke went back to the Uchiha district, mulling over all the information he got. It was impossible for Sakura to simply fade off the village. She used to have a very big social circle, attending events left and right. It’s impossible that none of her other friends asked about her whereabouts.

But if she had given them the same excuse that she gave her parents, but why a year long mission? What was so important that Sakura needed to disappear?

It was when he nearly reached his house that he had an epiphany. Sakura’s excuses. 4-5 months ago, they changed. Initially, it all had to do with work or research, but slowly, it started revolving around one person.

_ Shisui was injured during a mission and I promised to help him recover. _

_ We're close to a breakthrough on the sharingan and I don't want to lose all this progress. You know how scatterbrained I get if I don't write down the ideas in my head. _

_Shisui asked me to help with some jutsu he was trying out._ _Did you know Shisui teaches volunteers to teach the academy students when he has time? He invited me to also provide lectures on medical chakra._

Shisui. Would he know where Sakura was if they’d been spending so much time together? Come to think of it, when was the last time he saw Shisui?

He turned around and made his way to Shisui’s place. He lived alone after his parents passed so he took one of the houses at the outermost edge of the compound, saying his shunshin was good enough that he’d be able to cross the entirety of Konoha without the distance being an issue.

As he passed by Uchiha relatives, Sasuke noticed that the number of houses grew less and less, showing large swaths of empty lots that were most likely old homes that were lived in before the Kyuubi decimated a third of the Uchiha.

Was this place always so eerie? Shisui almost always dinner with the main family, being so close to Itachi. They’d never had to come and look for him.

The closer he got to Shisui’s house, the darker the air seemed. There was barely any living creature around and it was so quiet he could hear his sandals hitting the gravel.

He slowed his steps, wondering if he was imagining things or if it had always been this foggy near this area. He turned on his sharingan, unwilling to be caught unawares if Shisui was crazy enough to put traps around his house. He’d probably need to talk to his mother about having Shisui live closer to the family after this. Staying this far out by himself could not be good.

As he landed on Shisui’s front porch, he flared his chakra and got a response to enter in return. Shisui’s chakra felt weird though, it had the usual fire and electricity that often made people feel like touching a burning lightbulb, but now it had a light minty aftertaste. Was he experimenting with the Hiraishin again?

That was Sasuke’s last thought as when he slid open the door, he was tackled by a female body. His eyes widening as his sharingan caught sight of long pink hair. SAKURA?!

“Darling, you’re back!”

“Sakura?!” The body in his arms froze, quickly pushing back to look at him. Sakura’s eyes widened in fear as she quickly raced back into the house.

“Sakura!” Sasuke entered and reached out for her when she activated a sealing array on the table, causing all the nerves in his body to freeze. What was this? He couldn’t move. It was all he could do to get air in his lungs to keep breathing. And Sakura was beside the table, looking at him in fear, no sense of recognition in those eyes.

Even though he was the one trapped in an unknown seal, Sakura suddenly started breathing erratically. She seemed so close to panicking and she grabbed a necklace from underneath her shirt. A necklace emblazoned by Shisui’s Kotoamtsukami.

She channeled chakra into the necklace and within seconds, a gust of wind blew into the apartment and there Shisui was, standing in front of them.

“What’s wrong, Sakura-chan?” Shisui asked, gently lifting Sakura and cradling her as he sat down on the chair, blatantly ignoring the frozen Sasuke in the middle of the room.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I thought he was you and when he chased me, I just….” Sakura tried to get the words out but her panic didn’t seem to cease.

“Shhh. Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Shisui stroked her hair as he hugged her. “Gently now, listen and follow my breathing. In and out. In and out.”

As Sakura slowly calmed down and relaxed in Shisui’s hold, Shisui shifted his gaze to his younger cousin, sending shivers running up Sasuke’s spine at the anger in his eyes.

Shisui turned his attention back to Sakura and his gaze softened as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“Sakura-chan, I’m going to have to have a chat with my cousin, but I’m going to need a bit of your help. Is that okay?”

“Of course, Shisui-kun. Anything for you!” Sakura smiled up at him, her eyes shining with love. Sasuke hadn’t seen her look at anyone like that since they were genin, when she would follow him around and try to get him to go on dates with her.

Shisui slowly lifted Sakura off his lap, his hands lingering across her shoulders as she nuzzled against his chest before moving. He then walked until he was right in front of Sasuke, his Sharingan turned on and spinning.

His sharingan should be strong enough to resist against Shisui’s genjustu was his last thought before he blacked out.

“Ah, he’s waking up. Should I administer the dosage?”

“Don’t worry, Sakura-chan. I can do it. Thank you so much for your help.”

Sasuke shook his head as he slowly came to his senses. He focused on the pair in front of him as they were huddled in front of a wooden table, filled with the same medical equipment he used to see in Sakura’s lab. When he managed to get his bearings, he tried to force his arms to move, but it seemed that they moved him to a chair and used the exact same seal so he couldn’t move his body. The only thing that he could move was his head.

He tried shouting for Shisui, but nothing came out of his mouth. Did they also seal his voice? What the hell were these two up to?!

“Are you sure you don’t need my help, Shisui?”

“Yes, Sakura. I can handle this myself. And besides, I don’t want my little blossom to be exposed to such things. Why don’t you go back to the living room and wait for me there? I won’t be here long.”

“Sure.” Sakura raised herself up and gave Shisui a long, deep kiss before pulling away and leaving the room. If Sasuke wasn’t so focused on getting free, he would have requested for bleach to get rid of the scene he just saw. He didn’t need to remember how the girl he saw as a younger sister stuck her tongue down the throat of his  _ cousin _ .

The moment the door slid shut, Shisui turned to face Sasuke, his ever present smile decorating his face. However, instead of the usual comfort it brought, there was a sinister light in his eyes that only promised pain.

“I hate to do this, Sasuke. But you really should have just minded your own business.”

Shisui moved forward and injected some serum onto his arm. Then he put a hand on his throat and channeled chakra, disrupting the seal that was stopping him from speaking.

The moment Sasuke heard the sound of his breath coming from his throat. He started demanding answers.

“What the hell do you think -”

“Shut up, Sasuke.” And just like that, it was like someone held a vice grip on his throat. No words would come out.

Shisui dragged a chair so he could sit down in front of Sasuke.

“So this is how it’s going to work. I’m just going to ask you a few questions. And all you have to do is answer. And when we’re done, I let you go. Got it?”

With the seal on his throat, Sasuke could do nothing but glare at his cousin.

“Now, who else is looking for Sakura?”

“Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi.” Sasuke had no intention of answering anything but the moment Shisui asked the question, he automatically replied with whatever it was he knew.

“Do they know that you’re here?”

“No.”

“Why did you come here?”

“Because I remembered Sakura doing a lot of research with you.”

“Who else have you told?”

“No one.”

“See, Sasuke. That was easy. And because you’re my cousin, I’ll let you ask me one question. Any question.”

“What did you do to Sakura?” Sakura was a genjutsu type. Just basic brainwashing wouldn’t work on her. He knows, he got kicked out of her head when he tried to use the Sharingan on her.

“Hmmmm…..I suppose, you won’t remember this anyway. I spent a little time with Sakura at the beginning, when we were doing the research on how to cure the Sharingan blindness and how the magenkyou affected it. She is beautiful and smart, isn’t she? And so I spent more and more time with her. But then, I noticed that there’s only so much time she has for me. She’s being pulled left and right with her friends, the village, and the hospital that she was even losing sleep and forgetting to eat sometimes. No one seemed to care about her but me. So I asked her to test a few genjustsu with me. A little bit here and a little there, genjutsu layering is an  _ art _ , dear cousin. And then one day, we ended up here, together and happy.”

Sasuke doubted very much that Sakura was happy forgetting everyone in her life but it wasn’t anything he could voice out with the seal on him.

“And now, I just need to make sure we continue to be happy. Thank you so much for telling me who’s been looking for Sakura. After all, family should always help each other.”

And with that, Shisui turned on his magenkyou and the Kotoamatsukami whirled and Sasuke knew no more.

  
  
  
  



End file.
